He's still perfect
by actress0707
Summary: My mom always told me to stay away from what she thought were the bad things in life and I listened to every word she said up until I was about twelve years old. Four years later, I met him. He was so many things my mom hated all rolled up into one.
1. Introduction

"**He's still perfect"**

Written by Abbi Scott

_**Warning, this story contains drug use, alcohol use, coarse language, sex references and violence **_

_**I do not own any content in this story and everything is written for entertainment to readers on  
>Everything written is fictional and isn't intended to offend or upset anybody. I apologise if I do end up upsetting any readers.<strong>_

_**This is currently a work in progress which I have been writing for my English class with the requirement of mentioning drug use in either a short story or in an argumentative piece after watching the movie 'Candy' which features Heath Ledger and Abbie Cornish.**_

_**Again, it is currently a work in progress and I shall be posting up the next chapter when I finish it (It won't be too long, I promise as this is due within the next three weeks), but until then, here is the introduction. Enjoy :) **___

* * *

><p>My mom always told me to stay away from what she thought were the bad things in life. Television, video games, comic books, matches, that one old lady who lives three houses down from us with the crazy pit bull terrier, boys you don't know, girls you don't know, computers, god, knives, cigarettes, tattoos, sex, parties, drugs, alcohol, gangs, nightclubs, alley ways, dark streets at night and <em>him.<em>

I listened to every word she said up until I was about twelve years old. It was then that I realised that she wasn't the law per such. I mean, she could stop me from doing certain things, but she couldn't keep me under her umbrella protection forever, let alone my teenage years.

About four years after I had realised this, I met _him_. He was so many things my mom hated all rolled up into one. But I'll get to him later. First I need to introduce myself to you all.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a seventeen year old who lives in Tokyo, Japan with my mom, Kushina. My dad left when he found out that my mom was pregnant with me, but I don't really care. I'm content just being with my mom.

I have blond spiky hair that never sits how I want it (it has a mind of its own, I swear!) and bright blue eyes that some people say is bluer than the clearest oceans.

I'm somewhere around 160-170 cm tall and I'm about 60kgs. Yeah, I'm pretty small for my age compared to all the other guys in my form at school.

I have a tribal swirl tattoo on my stomach which I got at the start of the New Year without my mom knowing. She just about had a heart attack and flipped shit when she found out about it a few weeks ago.

As well as my awesome tattoo, I have three scars on each side of my face which has earned me the nickname "Kitsune" from my friends and my mom. Kitsune means 'fox' in Japanese and apparently I look like a fox when I wake up in the mornings, hence the name.

My birth name, Naruto Uzumaki, means fishcake and spiral respectively in Japanese. Just a little trivia for all of you!

Well, as the English speaking people say, I should stop beating around the bush and tell you have all come here to read. As I am finishing this introduction, I want you all to know that my story is real. I don't make this up as I go along because it's what I think you all want to read. This is entirely 100 per cent true. Although I wish that I could say that I had made this up. Maybe then our lives wouldn't have been turned into this huge mess, maybe then both of us wouldn't have ended up so fucked up by the time everything had ended, maybe then I could still trust even myself. But, everything happens for a reason, right? I just need to find out why though…


	2. Chapter one

_**Welcome to chapter one! We all get to find out who "he" is (Though I know you're all smart cookies and know who "he" is already). I feel like I rushed this a little bit, though I tried really hard to pace myself, but I don't know. I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Anyways, enjoy chapter one and I shall see you lovely people soon.**_

_**-Abbi**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Beginning"<strong>

Naruto sat at his usual desk in his literature class up at the back of the room. It was a tattered old thing with graffiti covering most of the worn out wood. The metal legs squeaked in protest if the table was bumped or too much weight was leaned on it and it was by one of the few windows that opened, so occasionally if it was a nice warm day Naruto would open the window and be the first to feel the warm breeze.

However, it was a cold and rainy day. The clouds hovered over Tokyo darkly, causing the streets to look deserted and empty as people rushed to find cover from the water droplets. In the distance, Naruto could hear thunder rolling and he inwardly sighed. Getting home would be fun. Two tram journeys and a bus ride for the young blond boy. The bus usually didn't arrive for twenty minutes after the second tram and there was no cover anywhere for Naruto to stand while watching for the bus. He'd once waited at the underground tram platform and ran to the bus stop when the time table had said the bus would be arriving, but it had arrived early that day and he had to wait in the rain for the next bus anyway which didn't even arrive for another 45 minutes.

A sudden hush fell over the class, which Naruto thought was quite odd, and everybody turned to look at the teacher at the front of the class. Beside the tall grey haired man stood a boy with black spiky hair that had a bluish tint to it. He had a bored expression as his onyx eyes scanned the room, briefly looking at the students that stared back in wonder. His gaze met Naruto's and lingered for a few seconds, causing Naruto's face to burn a deep red. The feeling passed a second later and the blond boy turned his gaze down to his trusty table. Though, his teacher's voice caused him to look back up so fast, he was sure he gave himself whiplash.

"What?" The blond asked dumbly, not having heard what the man had said. With a glare, the man repeated his words. "I said, Uzumaki, would you please show Sasuke around the school for the next few days?" Naruto nervously licked his lips and his eyes darted around to the other students who all stared back at him. Naruto looked back at Sasuke who was glaring at him dangerously. Receiving no reply, the teacher clapped his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Okay, well thanks for volunteering for showing Uchiha around, Naruto."

Naruto's shoulders sagged and he dropped his gaze down, nodding slightly. "That's okay Sensei." He mumbled, watching the raven haired boy make his way up to the spare desk beside Naruto, his light blue slippers scuffing softly on the wooden floor. The teenage boy dropped his bag onto the empty desk and heavily sat down on the seat. From his backpack, Sasuke pulled out a writing book and a small bundle of pens. Opening the book to a blank page, Sasuke uncapped his pen and hovered it above the piece of paper. He looked up from the spot he was looking at and at the students who were carefully watching him. Most of them jumped and turned around in their seats to face the front of the room, the rest however continued to watch him. "I know you all want to fuck me, but could you at least make it less obvious?"

"Uchiha! No swearing in my class!" The teacher snapped angrily, slamming his open palm down on his desk. He relaxed his hand and straightened up, looking apologetic. "I'll let you off this time as it's your first day. Just don't do it again, okay Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and looked back down at his notebook, carefully writing out something in the top corner. Naruto watched as Sasuke neatly wrote out the date in a red pen followed by the heading of the class they were about to have as soon as home group finished. The blond took a deep breath and turned in his seat toward his new classmate with a smile. "Hey, I'm Naruto." Sasuke looked up at him with his eyebrows raised and scoffed. "I know who you are idiot. I'm not stupid. Leave me alone."

Naruto's smile faltered slightly and the said boy turned to look out the window. More thunder boomed in the distance, but nobody took notice as they all chatted with their friends, still excited over the new student.

The bell rang across the school grounds and into the distance along with other schools in the area, signalling the start of the first period. As the roll marking teacher left, Naruto lowered his eyes to his desk and to his blank writing book. The next two periods proceeded to roll by slowly, too slow for Naruto's liking.

By the time the bell for morning break sounded, Naruto's writing book was covered in small sketches. A sunflower here and a bird over there. A little cartoon grim reaper sat in the top right hand corner holding his scythe with a black cloaked hand. Though the most noticeable drawing was a small dragon stomping around in a forest, flapping it's tiny wings which took up more than half of the ruled page. Naruto closed his notebook and packed away his belongings in his tattered book bag he refused to get rid of despite the many repairs it had. Naruto swung the strap onto his left shoulder and tightly held onto it as he joined the rushing crowd, attempting to leave the classroom from the small door.

Finally, the blond squeezed through and stepped out into the hallway filled with students rushing down to their lockers. Someone bumped against his shoulder and Naruto jerked forward, almost losing his grip on his bag. A girl, whom Naruto recognised to be in a year below him, turned slightly and shouted an apology over her shoulder while she kept walking toward the school cafeteria. Another person bumped into Naruto, but this person didn't apologise or ever recognise they'd bumped into him. The blond turned to glance over at the person and realised it was Sasuke. Putting on a bright smile, Naruto hurried up to Sasuke's side.

"Hey, need some help?" He asked, falling into step with the raven. Sasuke scoffed and kept his eyes forward. "Why would I need your help loser? Leave me alone or you'll get hurt." Sasuke stated coldly. The sunshine blond rolled his eyes but kept his walking speed the same. "You won't get rid of me that easy." Before the raven could even reply, Naruto started his explanation of where to find everything, which were the fastest routes between classes, who to avoid student wise and which teachers were the ones he thought should be avoided.

"To get to the cafeteria, you can turn left up here then take the staircase up to the third level and you'll be at the south entrance which is closest to the start of the line. Oh, and in the cafeteria you can't sit with just anyone. You have to be invited to sit with groups, but that's okay because you can sit with me until you join another group. I don't mind, I'm used to it. That's the cooking classroom on the right, but no one in our year does cooking so you don't need to worry about it. Down here you need to be careful, all the assholes hang around in this part of the corridor and they like to gang up on people walking by themselves." Naruto sharply gasped as a hand tightly grabbed the front of his white shirt and slammed him backwards into the white wall. His head painfully smacked the wooden wall, causing his skull to throb from the pain. Students halted and all gathered around the two teenagers, cheering for a fight to start.

"Hey loser. I missed out on seeing you yesterday for your daily 'hit'." A voice huskily snarled above Naruto. The blond sunk down in attempt to make himself smaller, his gaze flicking over to Sasuke who stood at the front of the crowd before flicking back to the boy in front of him. The taller boy, Kiba Inuzuka, a boy with spiky brown hair, smirked viciously, revealing his strangely sharp teeth, and pulled his fist back. Naruto closed his eyes tightly, turning his head away. The only thing he could hear was the loud cheers from the students. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Come on! Hit him! Fight!"

The hand was ripped away from Naruto's shirt and everybody suddenly fell silent. Slowly opening his ocean blue eyes in confusion, Naruto saw Sasuke chest to chest with Kiba, both glaring dangerously at each other. Small whispers flitted throughout the crowd which surrounded the three as everybody waited for the first fist to be thrown. As fast as lightning, Sasuke lifted his hands up and pushed Kiba in his chest with his palms into the wall beside where Naruto stood. Gasping in surprise, Naruto took a slight step back and watched as Sasuke scrunched both his fists up in the fabric of Kiba's grey hooded jacket that he always wore out of classes. Sasuke jerked Kiba forward sharply before shoving him back to the wall. Sasuke brought his face close to Kiba's and hissed in the brunette boy's ear, "I don't see why you should be picking on someone who didn't do anything to you in the first place, bastard."

Kiba snarled angrily and started bringing his hands up, but Sasuke took one hand away from Kiba's jacket and swung his elbow up sharply, hitting Kiba in the jaw. He buried his hand back into Kiba's jacket as the boy groaned in pain. A small trail of blood dripped from Kiba's lips and down his chin, having bit the inside of his mouth from the impact of the blow. Kiba licked his lips with a bloodied tongue, and bared his blood stained teeth in an animal like manner. "Wouldn't you like to know, jerk." A soft rumble of laugher rang through the crowd behind the three and Sasuke softly laughed alongside them, lowering his head, causing his fringe to fall over his eyes. Naruto frowned at Sasuke's strange behaviour, wondering what was going on. Suddenly, the raven lifted his head and jerked Kiba back once again, slamming him into the wall with even more force than the first time. The crowd's laughter suddenly stopped at the blow. Sasuke let go of Kiba's jacket with one hand and raised it up behind him before throwing a punch to the side of Kiba's head, hitting him straight in the cheek. Before Kiba could hit back in self-defence, Sasuke let go with his other hand and threw another punch to Kiba's stomach. Kiba fell forward with a cough, gasping for air and Sasuke jolted his knee upwards, hitting the brunette in the chin. Kiba fell to his hands and knees, gasping with blood dripping down his chin, and glared up at the newest student of the school.

Naruto stood, frozen in place, watching the glaring contest between the two older boys in front of him. Without warning, Sasuke turned away from Kiba and started walking in the same direction he was walking in the first place before Naruto was confronted by the bully. Naruto watched Sasuke in awe and intimidation as he walked toward the cafeteria. The crowd quickly parted, allowing Sasuke to walk through, but as he reached halfway through the crowd, Sasuke turned back around and stared right at Naruto. "Well, are you going to come or what, dobe?" He snapped. Naruto gaped at the raven for a moment before grinning. He tightened his grip on his book bag which still amazingly hung from his shoulder and hurried forward to Sasuke's side.

The hallway was silent as the two boys took their depart to the cafeteria. Neither saying a single word at all. Nothing about the fight. Nothing about classes. Nothing about themselves. And nothing about Sasuke's nickname for Naruto.


	3. Chapter two

**Oh my! This is due tomorrow! Let's all home that my teacher considers 12-13 pages to still be a short story, but in a way it's short compared to other stories out there. :)  
>Anyways, this is chapter two of "He's still perfect" and our two lovely boys are off on an adventure. It didn't turn out exactly like I had planned, but hopefully it still has the same feel as how I wanted it. So, enough of my useless rambling that I'm probably boring you all with, enjoy chapter two guys!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Gotta start somewhere."<strong>

Horns blared loudly in the darkening streets of Yotsuya as many people rushed home from work along the main street of the large housing district. Cars and buses zoomed around on the road, narrowly missing pedestrians walking along the edge of the footpath.

While the population of Japan were rushing home to their families and friends, the people in Yotsuya failed to see two teenage boys sitting side by side on an apartment complex roof with their feet dangling over the edge, watching the people six storeys below them. Naruto looked over at Sasuke from the corner of his eye, whom was biting his bottom lip in between his perfect white teeth.  
>The onyx eyed boy looked over at Naruto and smirked whilst raising an eyebrow. "Care to share?" He asked softly, locking his eyes with Naruto's own bright blue pair. The blond shook his head and both turned their gazes back to the bustling street below them. Since the incident with Kiba a few months back, the two were inseparable and quickly became best friends despite everyone else saying that Naruto would be the next person Sasuke would punch due to his annoying and persistent behaviour.<p>

Naruto felt his best friend shift beside him and looked back to see the raven haired boy leaning back to pick up his backpack. "Let's go. I'm bored of this." Naruto nodded quickly and shuffled off the ledge, picking up his own bag in the process. Loosening the black tie around his neck, Sasuke unbuckled the top button of his while school shirt and ran a pale hand through his black spiked locks as he walked over to the large metal door to the staircase leading down the floors. He leaned against the stone wall by the door and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes watching Naruto with a hawk-like stare as the blond pulled on his school blazer. As he went to button up the front, Sasuke hissed. The blond looked at his friend with confusion evident in his eyes. "Don't button it up, you look like a douche." Naruto frowned and looked down his front before humming and simply pulling one of the bag straps over his shoulder.

The blond made his way over to where Sasuke stood and lifted his arm out, grasping the rusty metal of the worn doorhandle in his hand. "Well, where do you want to go?" Naruto asked, holding the door open as Sasuke pushed himself away from the wall and leisurely strolled inside the building. "I don't care." Naruto frowned and scrunched up his nose, following the older boy who was already walking down the metal stairs. With each step they took, the sound of their shoes hitting the metal echoed in the concrete walled room. Further down the stairs, somebody dropped their bag and coins fell from an open pocket onto the floor, causing a loud banging as the coins rolled down the staircase. The two heard someone give a frustrated yell, followed by a string of colourful curses and both laughed for a few moments before falling silent once again.

As they passed one of the doorways onto one of the resident floors, they heard two female voices shouting violently. Naruto paused to listen and Sasuke reluctantly stopped as well with a sigh. The door beside Naruto swung open and he jumped backwards, avoiding the metal door flying toward him. It collided with the wall with a bang and a woman with bleach blonde hair stormed into the stairwell, her ridiculously bright red high heels clicking against each step. She shoved past Sasuke and the raven narrowed his eyes before viciously spitting at her, "Watch where you're going you skank." Naruto's mouth dropped and his eyes widened in shock. The woman gasped and turned around to face Sasuke with a deadly glare. "What did you just say to me?" She rested her hands on her hips in attempt to look intimidating and she slowly stepped back up toward the teenage boy. Sasuke smirked and leaned back on the wall, crossing his own arms against his chest. "I know you heard me, whore. But if you'd like me to repeat it, I said "watch where you're going you skank." Got it?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, feigning an innocent look. The bleached blonde woman opened her mouth and closed it again, gaping like a fish as she tried to think of something to reply. Finally, after a moment or two, the woman spat back "Screw you punk!" and dashed back down the stairs. A small sob escaping her lips as she disappeared.

Naruto stood frozen in place, staring at Sasuke with a blank expression on his face, as the door slowly shut itself beside him. "Are you coming, idiot?" Naruto blinked in surprise and quickly returned to Sasuke's side like the faithful sidekick he was.

When the boys reached the bottom of the stairs (thankfully without another incident occurring), they walked out onto the busy sidewalk. Naruto felt a hand grab his wrist and he looked down to see Sasuke's clutching him tightly. The raven haired boy leaned close to Naruto's ear and the blond nervously looked away, not used to people being so close to his face. "Let's go over to Ikebukuro."  
>Naruto turned back to Sasuke with a confused look on his face. He raised an eyebrow and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "And why would we go over to Ikebukuro?" The blond asked blankly and Sasuke looked at him as if the boy had gone mad.<p>

"Because we can. We're Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha and we do whatever the hell we want!" An elderly lady walking past with her husband tutted and shook her head at Sasuke's words. Sasuke scrunched his nose up and flipped her off rudely before turning back to Naruto. "Well, let's go then." Naruto frowned, he never agreed to go over to Ikebukuro, but Sasuke was already tugging on his wrist toward the subway further down the street.

"How long is it going to take us anyway?" Naruto whined childishly, trying to tug his arm out of Sasuke's tight grip. Sasuke scoffed softly, but didn't loosen his grip. They squeezed through a large group of people gathered around the corner of the footpath and dashed over the road. A car blared it's horn at them and the driver leaned out the window, shouting at them angrily. Both boys laughed and pushed past a group of teenagers from the Daikyocho high school who all hissed angrily. Sasuke flipped them off, not halting at all as he dragged Naruto into a crowded tunnel leading down to the subway.

The raven halted suddenly and Naruto walked into his back, not realising the other boy had stopped. Naruto moved to stand next to Sasuke and noticed he was staring up at the electric schedule above them. It seemed to be boiling hot in the underground station as people were pushed up against each other and Naruto loosened his tie even more than what it already was and unfastened another button of his shirt. Sasuke remained in place though, watching the schedule carefully. The red letters all flashed a suburb and the tram platform it would be leaving from on the electric board for a few moments before changing to another suburb and platform. Naruto restlessly looked around them at the people all glumly getting on and off trams around him as he waited for Sasuke to do something. "Over here!" Sasuke suddenly exclaimed, yanking Naruto over to another set of stairs. Naruto stumbled on his feet, tripping slightly, but somehow kept standing as he rushed after Sasuke, who was still holding his wrist tightly.

The two dashed up the set of stairs, shoving past other passengers carelessly, and ran across the overhead platform. Finally, the two came to a stop on the fourth platform, gasping for air. Naruto leaned his hands on his knees as he bent forward, his hair hanging over his face, as he gasped heavily. Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto beside him, slightly gasping himself. A small bright light at the front of the tunnel beside them edged closer to them slowly and the screeching of breaks against metal wheels sounded. As the tram slowly came to a stop as it emerged from the tunnel, a voice on the overhead speakers stated. "Tram 179 to Ikebukuro station is now stopping. Tram 179 to Ikebukuro station is now stopping on platform 4. I repeat, platform 4."

With a small hiss, the doors to the tram opened and the two boys stepped closer to each other, passengers pushing past them as they departed the tram. Once the pushing crowd cleared up, Naruto and Sasuke hurried onto the tram before the doors closed. They stepped carefully past the other passengers, searching for spare seats as the voice over the intercom stated, "Welcome to tram 179 on route to Ikebukuro station. This is a direct tram line and will not be taking any stops along the journey." Three loud beeps sounded over the intercom and the tram slowly started moving forward. The passengers standing started swaying slightly with the motion of the tram and many grabbed hold of the handles hanging from the roof.

Naruto smacked Sasuke's shoulder with the back of his hand, gaining the attention of the older boy, and pointed to a pair of seats by the end of the carriage. They hurried down to where the seats were, occasionally bumping into someone or stepping on a bag on the floor, before anybody else could take the seat. Once they reached the two plastic seats, they sunk down on them, glad they could find seats for the journey.

Turning in his seat slightly, Naruto faced Sasuke. "You didn't tell me how long the tram would take." The boy stated, raising an eyebrow. Sasuke simply looked back at the blond and rolled his eyes with a smirk, pulling out his phone from his pocket. He quickly looked at the time on his mobile, his eyes seemed to be calculating something, but Naruto didn't ask what.

Fifteen minutes of silence from the two later, the tram slowed to a stop at the Ikebukuro station. A sudden rush came over the entire carriage as everybody dashed to the exits, hoping the doors won't shut before they get out. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's sleeve once again and directed the two through the thick crowd.

Sasuke seemed to know where he was going as he briskly walked out of the train station and down the main street, past all the clothing and food stores. Naruto breathed in heavily before sighing in content at the smell of his favourite food, miso ramen. Though, the boy didn't get to savour the smell for long as he was tugged along down the street. Sasuke sharply turned into an alley way and Naruto stumbled slightly from the sudden change in direction.

A man in his late 20's leaned against the wall in front of them at the end of the alley way, carefully watching as they approached. He had dark green eyes, ragged shoulder length brown hair, a five o'clock shadow and he wore worn out clothes, though the thick jacket looked relatively new.

"Hey, looking to do some business?" The man asked, flicking the tip of his nose with his thumb slightly as Sasuke and Naruto slowly approached him. He licked his cracked lips and his decaying yellow teeth flashed. Naruto fought back a gag, not wanting to look rude, though he doubted that it would have mattered anyway. Sasuke, who was still holding Naruto's wrist, smirked and nodded slightly, his fringe falling into his eyes from the motion. "What have you got?"

The man pulled out a small bag from his pocket and held it up, close enough for the two teens to see, but far away in case either of them tried to steal it. "Cocaine." He smirked, giving the bag a little shake. Sasuke's black eyes followed the little bag as it bounced back and forth like a crow watching it's prey, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Finally stepping in, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder with his free hand and turned him around so they were facing each other. "We shouldn't be here." He stated quietly, shaking his head softly and biting his bottom lip.

"Come on Naruto, don't be a pussy." Naruto looked at the unknown man with worry evident in his eyes. "I really don't think we should be doing this Sasuke." The blond mumbled softly, dropping his gaze down to the dirty footpath. Scoffing, Sasuke turned away from his friend and back to the man in front of him. He leaned forward, muttering something in the man's ear. Naruto strained to hear what the older boy was saying, but he couldn't catch anything over the sound of the traffic behind them. Sasuke reached into his back pocket and Naruto stared at him in disbelief as he withdrew his wallet and pulled out 7,000 yen. (**Author's note: 7,000 yen is equivalent to around $85.00 in Australian dollars**.) Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and turned him around. "Sasuke, are you listening to me? You shouldn't do this!" He exclaimed sceptically. His heart clenched tightly as Sasuke yanked his arm away and turned away. "Will you shut up for one minute? I'm busy!"

Running a hand over his eyes, Naruto missed seeing Sasuke hand over the money for exchange for the small bag of white powder. Though he didn't want the trade anyway for he was sure it would have killed him even more than what it already was. The dealer walked away, giving Sasuke a small nod in appreciation as he placed the money inside his jacket. Sasuke nodded once in return as he placed his own part of the deal inside his pant pocket. Sasuke turned to Naruto who was looking at his feet silently. The raven sighed as he frowned at the blond's behaviour. "Look, if it makes you feel better, I won't do it when you're around. Besides I only want to try. It's not like I'd get addicted or some shit like that." Naruto scoffed, half amused and half annoyed. "It won't make me feel better whatever way you do it! You're going to destroy yourself, and how do you even know if you aren't going to get addicted. Neither of us that."

Ignoring what his friend had said, Sasuke briskly walked toward the entrance of the alleyway back to the main street, leaving Naruto to decide if he'd follow or not. As usual, Naruto ran after Sasuke, like the loyal little puppy he was.


End file.
